


Rock N Roll Suicide

by Queeniac



Series: Don't Try Suicide [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, If y'all need someone to talk to I'm here, this is not fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeniac/pseuds/Queeniac
Summary: This is not fiction! This is a note to anyone who needs it about suicide and depression.
Series: Don't Try Suicide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rock N Roll Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies in advance for any typos, my hands usually shake a little, but it was bad while typing this. I put this in the Don't Try Suicide series because in this case, it means that I genuinely want all of you to not try suicide. Also, listen to the song Rock N Roll Suicide, it's great and it just may make you feel better.

Hello lovelies, 

I want to talk to you guys about something serious. 

Today we'll be talking mental health and suicide. If you are triggered by any of this, now is your opportunity to leave. 

I feel like this might be something a lot of people may need to hear, especially with quarantine and COVID-19 going on. So, here goes. I just want to let you all know that if you struggle with mental health or being suicidal, you are not broken. You are not any less of a human for having these feelings. It is not your fault. If anyone is telling you these things, they are wrong. I know this might be hard to believe. Trust me, I know. I deal with mental health myself, and my family has not always been the best in regards to this, to put it lightly. It can be really hard to continue living, to even get out of bed. You might feel like no one gives a shit whether you live or die. I'm here to tell you that's not true. I'm certain there are people in your life who **do** give a shit. They probably give many shits, in fact. And if there isn't anyone, or if you feel like there isn't anyone, I sure as hell do. I may not know you, but you are so important, and so amazing, and you deserve to live. You are not less than anyone else. **You matter.**

For anyone reading this who is LGBTQ+, this applies to you. I know many of us deal with mental health as well as being members of the community. **You are not broken or wrong in any way because of your sexuality or gender.** Your family may not be supportive, mine sure isn't, but you will be okay. You may not be right now, and it sucks ass that you have to deal with your family hating you or simply just not supporting you, but you will be okay. If your friends aren't supportive, you need to get new friends, which might be hard. Most of my friends are, thankfully, but that's a piece of advice I need to follow myself. If you are unsafe where you are, try and get help as soon as it's safe for you to do so. (To any trans or enby/genderfluid friends out there, bind and tuck safely, please!) **You are valid.**

If you are suicidal, please, please, talk to someone. If there is nobody you feel you can trust in your everyday life, at least talk to somebody on the Internet, as that may be easier. I'm here for all of you. I have been there, and it's the worst thing. Please do not harm or attempt to harm or kill yourself. You matter so, so much. The Suicide Hotline is 1-800-273-8255. If you don't want to talk on the phone (I know I don't like to), you can text them too. I don't know what you are going through or have been through, but please believe me when I say it will get better. The journey to better may be hard, but you can and will get there. 

To those who deal with anxiety or anxiety disorders (or anyone who might need to hear this): Breathe. You'll be okay. One breath at a time. It might help to distract yourself, if it does, do that. If there is anyone you can talk to, please do, or feel free to talk to me privately (my email and YouTube are in the notes). 

If it is at all possible for you, and you need to, please try to get medication or talk to a counselor/therapist. Anyone can talk to a therapist, it does not make you broken, it simply means you are taking a step in the right direction. **You are not crazy, wrong, or broken, and I love you.** I know the smallest things can be hard, but please try and do just one thing, no matter how small. Eat a sandwich. Drink some water. Take a shower. Also, feel free to half-ass things. You do not have to do everything. Just try and get one little thing done. If you can't muster up the energy to shower, brush your teeth or wash your face. You're much better off half-assing it than not doing anything because it's too overwhelming. Take care of yourselves. 

I love you all. 

Sincerely, Robin (someone who cares very much about all of you)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever needs somebody to talk to, please, please do not hesitate to hit me up. I promise you, I will not be annoyed, and I am always happy to talk to any of you. You can comment here or on any of my works. I do not have Tumblr or any other social media, but if you guys wanna talk to me in private, my email is adelaide.crisler@gmail.com, or you can find me on YouTube, I don't post but feel free to talk to me there, my username is rrrogah taylah. Please stay safe, and remember, I care about you <3


End file.
